


two cd's

by space_lions



Series: voltron meme team [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: i cant believe i wrote this tbh, i swear im a serious writer, pidge gets her revenge, the trilogy is complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_lions/pseuds/space_lions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance’s grin grew wider and he quirked his eyebrow, going for maximum effect. A glint in his eye appeared and he thoughtfully stroked his chin as he innocently inquired, “Do you know if they have <em>bofa</em> at Area 51?</p><p> </p><p>Based on <a href="earthenoid.tumblr.com">earthenoid's</a> amazing <a href="earthenoid.tumblr.com/post/148505517262/watching-conspiracy-theory-documentaries-at-1-am">comic</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two cd's

Lance was wandering the castle in boredom, casually shuffling along when he saw his rival for all of eternity walking a few meters ahead. He dove towards the wall, hiding behind one of the columns as he studied Keith’s posture. His shoulders were slightly hunched as he padded down the hallway, peering at the glowing walls of the castle. Lance could see a sliver of his face, but most of it was blocked by his damn mullet, reflecting the teal light of the ship.

Lance was struck by the urge to go up and talk to him, but he realized, with a shock, that he had no idea how to approach him. Keith seemed so introspective and the last thing Lance wanted to do was interrupt at such a tender moment. At that exact second, Keith pulled out his bayard and started pretending to shoot things, making silly sound effects as he mimicked the rebound of a rifle. Lance rolled his eyes. _Tender moment, my ass_.

Keith fired a few more pretend shots off, then froze, quickly glancing around him. Lance pulled back, slouching behind the cover of a pillar before peeking back out. Keith had resumed walking as normal, and Lance grinned, ecstatic that he had found some new blackmail. A thought suddenly popped up in his mind, and he grinned to himself. _This is it. This is the perfect time._

With a slight bounce in his step, he caught up with Keith and placed a hand on his shoulder, deviously friendly. “Hey, you’re really into conspiracy theories, right?”

Keith glanced at Lance’s sparkling brown eyes, slightly flattered that Lance had remembered his obsession. He then remembered who he was talking to and his eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to guess what Lance was going to pull. “Uh….yeah?”

Lance’s grin grew wider and he quirked his eyebrow, going for maximum effect. A glint in his eye appeared and he thoughtfully stroked his chin as he innocently inquired, “Do you know if they have _bofa_ at Area 51?”

The anticipation on Keith’s face vanished instantly and he sucked in a breath, but his expression quickly steeled in determination and he showed no emotion as he held up two fingers, calmly replying, “No, but they do have two CD’s.”

Lance’s grin slipped from his face and he dropped his hand and slowly raised his eyebrows, returning Keith’s confused look from earlier.

“...um, wait- two CD’s-”

Keith whipped around to face him, determination in his eyes. In Lance’s opinion, Keith’s expression could kill a man. He lowered his eyebrows, shadowing his eyes. Those haunting eyes gleamed crimson, and if Lance didn’t know better, he would’ve been 100% convinced that a possessed Keith wanted to kill him. (He didn’t know better.) Keith’s dark hair flew around him and Lance swore he saw his rival glow an ominous shade of red. Keith’s entire face turned a startling bright red as he sucked in a deep breath. His face scrunched up and he roared with a force that could rival his lion.

“ _TO SEE DEEZ NUTS BOI!_ ”

  
  


“Did I do it right?” Keith turned to Pidge, mildly concerned for Lance, currently lying unmoving on the floor, curled into a fetal position with fake tears streaming down his face.

Pidge’s glasses glinted as she adjusted them, turning off the red beam of light and pocketing a homemade flashlight before crossing her arms. “Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe lance is fucking dead
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought! Constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> You can find me at [space-lions](space-lions.tumblr.com)!


End file.
